The Rise and Fall of Heda Leksa
by WorldsUniverses
Summary: This takes place before the 100 are sent to Earth. I had these thought in my head about what it would be like for Lexa after she was chosen as Heda and the challenges she faced forming the Coalition. Re-publish since it looks like the first one didn't load properly. It is my first attempt at FanFic & would love to hear what people think. Work is still in progress. Enjoy!


**The Rise.**

The trumpet sounded as the fallen body of the once great Heda lay bloodied and lifeless on the battlefield. Her death was not in vain having secured the safety of her fellow warriors by her sacrifice.

As always the Ice Nation's Queen stood ready to take up the mantle of the Heda. As she reached out towards the armor inches from her hand a flash of metal slashed before her missing her fingers by mere breathes. Nia looked with disbelief to the person who would dare stop her. Directly into the calm emerald green eyes of Anya's second a young warrior named Lexa.

"That is not for you," Lexa growled at Nia. As her blade pointed at the Ice Queen's throat.

Nia looked closely as the youth that stood before her. She was maybe 12 winters, thirteen at most. Her skin was the color of sand light, but not pale from the patched visible beneath the dirt and blood of battle. Her hair was brown but matted where blood from her victims had landed. She was shorter than Nia but not by much and carried herself as someone older and wiser. Noticing a gash on the young warrior's forearm as understanding dawned. Nightblood! The name instantly sent shivers of anger down Nia's spine. Nia's pride wouldn't let her conceive defeat instead with the arrogance she inherited from her father she raised an insolent eyebrow and asked "And who is it for?" Her tone dripping disgust.

The youth regarded her coolly as she raised to her full height. "Me," Lexa's tone was quiet and sure. Bending again to take possession of the discarded pauldron. With the ease of a true Heda Lexa placed the shoulder armor on. Those on the battlefield fell to their knees in awe as the weight of the Spirit of the Heda gripped them. Nia fought to remain upright unwilling to kneel before another that stood in her way. Eventually those around her pulled her down as she swore their lives as payment.

Lexa stood before them as a curious mixture of fear and certainty churned within her. She had heard the Spirit the moment the old Heda had passed, like a voice of a parent that called wayward children home. In her mind it stood before her. A misty figure whose face was that of the former Heda, but more as well. She smiled at Lexa and a warmth spread through her. Lexa recalled to mind the time when she had been one of Heda's novitiate's before becoming Anya's second. Lexa had felt a pull towards the Heda but assumed that all of her students felt that way. After Lexa's first battle the feeling grew stronger as Anya had informed the Heda of Lexa's fine skills and many kills during the battle. As Lexa looked at her Heda she felt the pull intensify and knew that it was shared by Heda as well. She never took her eyes from Lexa. Unlike the other young Seconds she didn't cower from Heda's gaze but met it respectfully. The old Heda listened quietly and nodded when it was needed an odd look shining in her eyes.

She held her hand out to Lexa, waiting. Lexa's hand acting on its own accord took Heda's. The moment their hands touched it was like her body was set afire as the Spirit of the Heda meddled with her own. Absorbing her into it. She was still Lexa, but now she was also Heda. Power flowed through her.

All this occurred in the moment between breaths as an urgency to take possession of her lost armor seized her. Lexa had made it just in time to stop the Ice queen from grabbing what she thought was hers.

She looked down into the ice blue eyes of her enemy and knew that the fight with Nia had only just begun.

After the battle there would be a period of mourning for the fallen and a rite of passage before the old commander was burned on the funeral pyre by the new.

While the people mourned, Lexa was to remain sequestered away. During which she would aid in the preparation of the old Commanders body.

With care and respect, she helped

to remove the clothes from the Heda. Next came the cleaning of the body and wounds. As the priests and priestess continued to prep the body Lexa was directed to tend to the Heda's hair. Lexa first retrieved a bowl of warm water to rinse the hair of blood. Lexa had to fill the bucket 4 times before she deemed it clean enough to work with. Grabbing a towel she went to work drying most of the excess water. Grabbing the comb she set about combing the hair till it was soft as silk. Heda's death braids were intricate and Lexa was allowed to watch as one of the priestess went about the job. Speaking clearly and softly as she explain to Lexa what was expected of her once the Heda was ready. Lexa nodded and watched, taking in all the details and lessons that were being passed down to her.

Once the old Heda was all prepped and ready. Lexa was instructed to sit by Heda's side in a state of meditation. It was during this silence that the spirit of Heda and her own would truly become one. Watching over and protecting it's former vessel.

Lexa sat as instructed. It wasn't long before a low hmm began in her ear. As she floated further from reality she was brought closer to a misty place where Heda was waiting for her.

It was a garden of sorts, peaceful and full of Life. Flowers of every color were in bloom littering the grass in patches. She walked a ways being guided by a pull in her chest. She found Heda sitting besides a small pond with a low waterfall her fingers making patterns on the waters glass like surface.

"Hello my child," Heda spoke looking up as Lexa drew close.

"Heda," Lexa bowed respectfully.

She felt her head being lifted by gentle war weathered fingers. "Ari," the Heda corrected. "You no longer need to bow to me, we are equals and my time is ended." She spoke and Lexa noticed an air of peace that wasn't present when Heda was alive.

"Ari," Lexa tested the name on her tongue.

The two fell into an easy silence as Ari look on Lexa with curious eyes. Trying to take the measure of the young warrior that was chosen. She watched as the youths sharp green eyes took in her surroundings. Ari noted caution but not fear in her bodies language. Lexa simply waited respectful and calm. Ari knew the Spirit had chosen wisely.

"How are you, Leksa," Ari asked softly.

"I am well," Lexa stated simply turning to Ari.

Ari nodded accepting this answer. "We are in my Soul Space," she started and noticed Lexa grow more attentive to her. "Each Soul Space is different and depends on the Heda. My visit to the Heda's before me was near the ocean. I can still recall the smell of the salt from the water. It is here that you absorb the Spirit fully as I teach you the different personalities of the Heda's before. From them you will draw immense strength and power. You can call on anyone of us to help guide you as you take Command. You are now the strongest amongst all warriors, but you are not unbreakable," Ari cautioned.

Lexa nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"Now let us speak of Heda's past."

The fire burned brightly as Lexa lit the pyre of the Fallen Heda. Murmuring a prayer of thanks to the gods.

"I will do my best to lead our people well," she promised Ari silently. "I will bring the peace We all hope for."


End file.
